


The Fabric of Fate

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Petaybee Series - Anne McCaffrey & Elizabeth Ann Scarborough
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, F/F, Family Secrets, Gen, Missing Scene, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinead and Aisling debate over what the future holds for Yana and her potential place in Petaybean society. missing scene from "Powers That Be". [Written for the Caesar's Palace color prompts challenge - yellow and orange, and SmallFandomsFlash challenge #8 - blanket.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: For readers unfamiliar with the books, most of the residents of Petaybee have a deep connection with their homeworld and are aware, whether consciously or unconsciously, that the planet is actually a sentient entity—and therefore has some "control" over what happens to itself and its people. 
> 
> Timeline note: This is set after the scene in chapter eight of Powers That Be where Sinead takes Yana Maddock hunting.
> 
> Thanks: to Zero and Scorp for betaing!
> 
> Legal B.S.: The Petaybee trilogy (Powers That Be, Power Lines, and Power Play), its universe and characters are owned by Anne McCaffrey and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough.

_**The Fabric of Fate**_

 

Aisling heard the barking of the dogs in the darkness and smiled to herself as her hands worked through the sunshine-colored fur she was knitting into a new blanket. A few years ago, she would have jumped up to impatiently wait at the door—or even to run outside. But she knew now to wait in comfort by the fire, because there were dogs to be fed and kenneled, meat and hides to be stored. 

The marmalade-striped cat that lounged across the back of the sofa mewed and looked towards the front door. Aisling leaned her head back just slightly against the warmth of the furry body there. "She'll be in shortly, Reagan." 

But, as usual, it was nearly an hour before she heard the familiar stomping just outside the door that preceded her beloved's entrance into the cabin. The second the door opened, the cat lunged off the back of the chair and ran to greet the entering human, nimbly twining about ankles and ignoring the muttered curse directed at him as said human slammed the door shut against the biting wind and kicked her boots off.

"So, how did it go?" 

Sinead grunted as she slung her coat onto the hook next to the door, followed by her scarf. "Better than I expected." As she stuffed her gloves into the coat pockets, she added, "She'll fit in well enough. Didn't balk at pulling her share of the load." 

"Well, that's good news." 

Sinead grunted again, crossing to the stove to pour herself a mug of tea. Aisling's eyes followed her wife, even as her hands continued to weave steadily. "Isn't it?" she pressed curiously. 

"That depends." 

"On?" Giving up on getting Sinead's attention, Reagan returned to Aisling's side. He jumped onto the finished section of the blanket that had spilled in a golden puddle onto the floor and begin to knead the bright yellow wool in earnest, ignoring Aisling's hiss of rebuke. 

"How much she _knows_." Sinead drained the mug and refilled it. "Knew when I saw her and Sean heading to the springs a few nights ago that it would lead to trouble. He's revealed himself, though don't think she knows it was him." She shook her head in irritation. "My brother never used to be this reckless; he knows keeping the family anomaly a secret was paramount. None of his past women ever had a hint of his selkie ability, and all of them native-born. But oh, he'll go and show himself to a fragging offworlder—and an Intergal officer at that!" 

A hard nudge from Aisling's moccasined foot finally persuaded Reagan to move off the blanket. "You're contradicting yourself, _alannah_. If Yana is intended to become one of us, then it is up to Sean to decide when and where to show her his true nature—as it is up to Yana to accept that nature." 

"And if she doesn't?" Sinead retorted, moving to join Aisling on the couch. She gathered up the finished portion of the blanket from the floor, plunked it in a pile next to Aisling and sat down all in one move. "She goes running to Giancarlo and the company will tear the planet apart. Surprised they haven't done so already, what with their insatiable greed for 'mysterious minerals'." Despite the acidity in her tone, Sinead ended the declaration of doom with a twisted smirk. 

Reagan jumped up to join them, planting himself firmly between the two women on the mound of neatly knitted curly-coat wool. His paws worked for several seconds before he settled himself in a neat bundle and closed his eyes, his fiery orange fur resembling a glowing ember in a field of golden spring blooms. 

"You know as well as I do that Petaybee will do as it wishes," Aisling reassured her. 

"Somehow, I don't think even Petaybee can do anything about them attempting to move us all," Sinead predicted darkly. 

"Oh, ye of little faith, as the ancestors used to say," Aisling retorted cheerfully, her smile widening when she heard Sinead's groan of exasperation. The argument was essentially over, though her beloved would spend the rest of the evening mumbling to herself about foolish optimism and reckless actions that resulted from the former. 

Aisling wasn't worried much about what was in store. Just as the wool she was weaving formed itself into blankets, sweaters and other items under her skilled hands, Petaybee found a way to construct and maintain its unique environment; the people were included in the overall composition. It was unusual for an outsider to combine one of them, but seeing as there were already signs that Yana was slowly but surely learning to become a part of the Kilcoole community, Aisling had no doubts that Petaybee would soon make that becoming permanent. 

And as for Yana and Sean—well, that would be up to fate. 

**[fin]**

 


End file.
